


Without Notice

by pessen03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, Dirty Talk, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Minor Angst, Sex Dreams, Sex Toys, Smut, UST, Wooing, bottom-harry, club, h/c, healer(s), post—hogwarts, top-draco, virgin(s), wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessen03/pseuds/pessen03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can’t get an erection so he’s in need of a healer. Guess who is the healer?</p><p>Don’t be alarmed that it contains Harry/Ginny. They are not up to anything, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Notice

“Honestly, Harry, we need to sort this out.” Ginny had lost count on how many times they had talked this through the last couple of months, and yet, here they were again.

Harry sighed. “Gin, I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Let’s just drop it, all right?” 

Ginny didn’t know what to do anymore. They had been married for over three months now and every time she tried to come close to Harry, he pulled back, saying he didn’t feel like it.

They’d never done anything sexual when they’d first got together, only some kissing and touching, and then the war had come. Ginny had tried to pick things up with Harry again after the battle, but he had been nowhere near any kind of closeness. But she’d waited for him, never giving up the hope that Harry would come back to her one day. Harry had proposed to her on her 23rd birthday and they had married just a month later.

Harry had once told Ginny that since the wedding was so close, he wanted to save sex for their wedding night. Ginny had thought that was a lovely idea, but the wedding night had come and gone without Harry responding to her touches. They’d tried for eight days straight, but Harry had never succeeded in getting an erection. Of course Harry had had excuses, he was feeling ill, had a rough day or was still plagued by the memories of the war. Ginny had understood, she really had, but now her patience was running out after too many failed attempts without improvement.

“Do you even want me, Harry?” she snarled, regretting it at once.

“Of course I do,” Harry pleaded with her.

“We need to sort this out before it gets in the way of our happiness, don’t you understand I want to be with you in every possible way? I want to feel you and to be held by you and I want you to make love with me. I always wanted you to be my first, Harry.”

Harry sighed. “This doesn’t mean I don’t love you, Gin, because I do.”

“I’ve made an appointment with a healer next Tuesday and I really want you to go. This is important for me, Harry, important for us.”

Harry didn’t need a healer. He was fine, this was something that would pass by it selves (replace “by it selves” with “on its own”). It wasn’t something to visit a healer for. This wasn’t anything you talked about with a fucking healer! 

“Promise me, Harry, either we do this or I’m out, I can’t wait for you anymore than I already have.”

Harry was going to regret this, no matter what he did. “All right , Gin, I’ll do it. Give me that bloody appointment, but you need to promise me you’ll let this go after.”

***

“Malfoy! What the fuck are you doing here?” Harry screamed, slamming the office door shut.

“Mr. Potter, I trust you know why you are here today and it is Healer Malfoy for you.”

“You are not my healer. Did Ginny know it was you? I’m not doing this with you! There is no way I’m doing any of this if you are my healer!” Harry felt himself panicking. 

“Mr. Potter, please take a seat. I’m sure we can handle this as the adults we are. There is no reason for a childhood quarrel to stand in the way of such important matters.” 

“Fuck, Malfoy, why are you so bloody calm about this?” Harry shouted, flinging his arms around. “Aren’t you at least a little bit surprised seeing me just walk into your office?”

“I knew you were coming, Mr. Potter. Your wife talked to my secretary and made an appointment for you after describing some of your difficulties. If I didn’t think we could handle this properly, I would have declined and transferred you to another healer, but as it was, I thought that there would be no problems with this arrangement, so can you please take a seat now so we can begin.”

“I’m not going to sit down, Malfoy, I’m getting the hell out of here. I want that other healer.” Harry calmed down hearing there was another healer.

“Very well, Mr. Potter, if you find it necessary. I can reassign you to another healer. Be prepared for a waiting period of six to nine months.”

“Wait, what?” Harry’s heart fell. Ginny had made it clear she would not stand waiting any longer for Harry to come around. Apparently, she’d been waiting ever since puberty for Harry to be with her. “Why the waiting? I got an appointment with you just fine.”

“The only reason you got an appointment was because I granted you one. I’m newly trained and just able to handle patients of my own. If you want another healer, you will just have to wait until they are free to take on another patient. So what will it be, sit down or leave?”

Harry felt so confused. “What do you mean you ‘granted me an appointment’ like it’s a big favor or something.”

Draco sat down, tired of this argument. “I frankly don’t know why I did it. Clearly, it isn’t appreciated. You have a problem, I was trained to help, let’s just give it a try and see if we can find a solution together so you can be off, all right?”

Harry wouldn’t do it. He didn’t trust that bloody git and wouldn’t let him get near his body with a wand. All of Harry’s senses told him to get the hell out of there fast and yet he felt himself sitting down in an armchair across Malfoy. If Harry didn’t do this, he was sure Ginny would leave him. 

All right, Draco thought, that was at least a step closer. “I’m glad you decided to stay, Mr. Potter. May I call you Harry? It’s my understanding that these intimate matters are better dealt with without strict formalities. This is more likely to be a safe place to share feelings and thoughts that way. You may of course address me as ‘Draco’ – or ‘Malfoy’ if you are more comfortable with that.”

Harry just sat and stared at Malfoy. How could he act so normal about this? Nothing about this was normal! They’d never even liked one another and now they had to sit here and talk like Hogwarts never happened? 

“Okay, Harry, what brings you here?” Draco said, opening Harry’s file. “I see it was your wife calling for an appointment because you are having some difficulties performing sexually.”

Harry was mortified talking about this with bloody Malfoy and it must have shown on his face.

“There is no need to be embarrassed, this is a safe place. Everything being said in here stays in here. Of course I’m writing some of it down in your patient file, but I’m the only one with access to it and I am obligated to maintain complete confidentiality, so I am forbidden to pass any of this on.” 

Damn, Harry thought. Why did Malfoy have to act so professional about all this? It was unsettling. 

“There can be a number of reasons why you are having these problems. So, when did you last perform a successful intercourse?” Malfoy inquired with a quill ready in his hand.

“I… er… well, I haven’t, so… never.” Harry muttered. “I mean, during school I had a lot of things to worry about with the war and everything, and then I wasn’t really interested in dating, so it’s maybe the last few months it’s been of importance.”

“You don’t have to explain, Harry, I just need to ask you some of these things. Have you had sexual urges since puberty or has that been of less significant in your life?”

Harry fought down his impulse to flee. How come he had to talk about his sex life with Draco fucking Malfoy? “I… don’t really understand. Are you asking me if I was randy as a teen?”

“Yes,” Draco said. “Did you get aroused? Did you masturbate?”

“Yes, Malfoy, I guess I was like any other of the boys in the dorm. I got hard and did something about it, can we maybe stop talking about this now?” Harry pleaded. 

“We are almost done for the day. Did that stop at any point or are you still masturbating, and if so, how often?”

Harry hated the scribbling on that paper. What did Malfoy write about him? “Well, sometimes I’ve been more active than others, but now I guess I’m wanking maybe 5 times a week.”

“Can you tell me how you feel when you’re about to be sexual with your wife, and how that is different from when you are masturbating?”

“It’s not like I’m planning to wank,” Harry said with a hint of justification. “It’s just when I’m with her it feels forced somehow, like a duty. I just don’t feel like doing it. But then there are times when I just get hard without notice. I can be alone, or working, or travelling. It doesn’t matter what I do. One moment I’m doing what I’m supposed to do and then I just get a thought that won’t go away and I have to do something about my hard-on.”

“I didn’t imply that you were doing something wrong,” Draco said, knowing he had to step careful around these kinds of problems. “Have you ever tried being with your wife during one of those times?”

“I… well, yes… a couple of times. When I tried to initiate things, then it didn’t really work out either, so most of the times I just wank to not lose the feeling.”

Draco finished writing then. “As I said, there are a number of things that can be the problem. First we have to find out whether the issue is caused by physical or psychological difficulties. Since you don’t have any problems with getting an erection and masturbating by yourself, I doubt it has anything to do with a physical problem. Your body seems to work as it should. That means that it’s probably an emotional blockage we are dealing with.”

“What does that mean?” Harry interrupted.

“Well, if there is something wrong physically, there are a lot of different treatments that would work either long term or short term. Most likely a potion that corrects and maintains the erection during intercourse. If there is a mental problem, it’s most likely that therapy will help to find the root of the problem and on top of that to try different sexual stimuli.”

“So, you will be doing this with me, eh?” Harry smiled awkwardly.

Draco smiled. “If you want me as your healer, I will do whatever I can to help you.”

“So, where do we start, Healer Malfoy?”

“Are you free to spend a night at the clinic so we can rule out if there is a physical problem with you? You can go home now and come by at 8pm tonight. I’ll hook you up to a few machines and supervise your bodily reactions during a night’s sleep.”

“I can do that,” Harry said. After that he left Malfoy’s office as quickly as possible.

***

Harry was more nervous than he thought he would be lying in the bed like a test subject. But then again, Harry thought, he was a test subject. He would be here being poked and probed by Malfoy to find out what is wrong with him. Harry guessed he should be happy Malfoy worked so hard trying to help him, but he still didn’t trust the bugger, and he never would.

“Harry, you are now hooked up to every monitor we could use and all you have to do is just sleep like you normally would. I’ll be in the adjoining room and if you need anything, you can press this button here and I’ll be in with you.” Draco motioned to a button at his left. 

It was only 9.30pm and Harry was bored out of his wits. He didn’t know what to possibly do to fall asleep. He’d already spent an hour reading a book he had no urge to continue. Without thinking, Harry pushed that bloody button and Malfoy sauntered in.

“What can I do for you, Harry?” Draco smiled.

“I… er, I don’t know… I was just bored and thought that you might be, too, since you are over there alone at night, but you might have someone there, I didn’t think about that, you can go.” Damn that Malfoy, why did he always make Harry stutter like a blundering fool?

“Oh, no, not at all. I was alone back there. Just sitting and reading, that’s all, but I can do that anytime. I can sit and talk with you a bit if you’d like?” Draco didn’t know why that thought made him hopeful.

“Sure,” Harry said uncertain. He watched Malfoy pull a chair up to his bedside and settle down. “So, what made you become a healer, Malfoy?”

“I wanted to help people, of course!” Draco said, amused. “Why did you think people become healers?”

“No, I get that.” Harry blushed. “I just wondered what got you into erectile dysfunctional patients; that has got to be awkward business, you know?”

“Exactly! That’s why I’m doing this. Do you know how many go untreated for this just because they don’t want to talk about it? The solution can be so simple and give a man his life back. I don’t mean life is meaningless without sex, but it does so much for a couple to share their bond and reinforce their love for each other.” Draco was actually getting excited to share his views. “I know how it feels, you know. After living through house arrest with Voldemort and the aftermath of the war, I had no desire to be sexually active at all. Luckily for me, it just took someone to talk it all through with. After that, I became more interested in helping others. It’s a scary thought, isn’t it? To think you’re never going to shag someone in your life?

“I guess it makes sense,” Harry mused. “Don’t you have something better to do with your nights, though? Can’t be all that fun sitting here watching me sleep.”

“Not really. Besides, it’s my job, I don’t mind. It’s not like I have anybody at home waiting for me anymore, he left when I was still in training, said I was too focused on my career or whatever.”

“Were you?” Harry knew he really didn’t have any right to pry, but he wanted to know.

“I might have been, but I needed to. You have no idea how it was to be a ‘Malfoy’ after the war. I had to work more than twice as hard just to get a fraction of the respect the others got. I told him it would get easier once training was over, but I guess he wasn’t willing to wait for me.”

Harry felt bad that he had asked. Draco looked so hurt talking about it. “Well, he was obviously a jerk, then, and I’m sorry you had to go through the things you did after the war.”

“Don’t be.” Draco smiled without looking cheerful. “I knew we ended up at the losing side, I’m just thankful I didn’t end up at Azkaban with my parents.”

Harry couldn’t stop thinking about one thing Malfoy had said earlier. “Did you know back then?”

“Know what?” Draco was confused.

Harry blushed. “Did you know back at Hogwarts that you were gay?”

“Yes,” Draco said. “Does it bother you?”

“No, not at all, I was just wondering if you ever had a thing for me,” Harry leered. 

“Seriously what’s wrong with men? Does everyone think gay males have to be interested in every boy that walks by?” Draco snapped, not saying that he actually had fancied the great Harry Potter once.

“No offence, Malfoy, I was just joking.”

“What do you want me to say, Harry? That yes, I did fancy the hell out of you back in school? That I thought about your bloody lips when I wanked at night, screaming your name when I came? That I was lurking in the Quidditch locker room hoping to see you naked and for once off guard so I could pounce you and shag your brains out? Well, you can forget it, we’re not talking about it anymore.”

Harry was feeling light headed due to Malfoy’s stare. “Calm down, Malfoy. It was just a gag, I know you didn’t like me, or like me now, for that matter.”

“I’m sorry, that was incredibly unprofessional of me to say those things to you. Get to sleep now and I’ll see you in the morning.” Draco walked off, leaving a very startled Harry in bed.

That night, Harry dreamt of getting groped in the Hogwarts showers and he was coming hard on his sheets in the sleeping lab.

***

Draco walked for his next appointment seeing that his patient was already there. “All right, Harry? I hope it wasn’t too bad spending the night at the clinic. As I suspected, your body works just fine by itself, so we’ll keep on searching for the problem. I would like you to come along with me for a test.”

Harry saw Malfoy gesture out the door so he followed him, silently embarrassed by having come in his sleep like a teenager. “What is this test, then?” Harry hoped it wouldn’t be as mortifying as the last.

“You have to go in to that room and, well, you have to try and get an erection and if you succeed and want to you can either masturbate or let it settle.” Draco was beginning to think that it was a mistake for him to treat Harry, since he obviously still affected him in that way. 

“Why am I doing this?” Harry wondered.

“Last night, we saw there was nothing wrong with your unintentional bodily reactions. This test is to see if you can get an erection intentionally, by simply wanting one,” Draco explained. 

The room was small but looked cozy. There were some magazines to help him along, but the whole situation was just awkward. Harry sat down in the armchair, his hands toying with his trousers. Who could get hard under these circumstances anyway? He thought about getting home to Ginny. When that didn’t work, he flipped through a magazine filled with naked women in lascivious positions, but without success. He heard people outside the door. Someone greeted Malfoy and walked on. Did that mean Malfoy was right outside? Was Harry going to fucking wank with bloody Malfoy right outside? What if he could hear him pant and moan? Fuck, what if Draco got off on it himself? 

Damn, Harry had to unzip his jeans before they got too tight. Feeling his hand grasp his hard cock was bloody fantastic. Harry couldn’t contain his groan. What if Malfoy had to come in to see if Harry was alright in here? What if Malfoy came in seeing Harry pump his fist frantically, thrashing around in his seat? What if Malfoy came so close to him Harry managed to shoot his come over him? Fuck, Harry was coming hard, screaming out a plea for something.

***

“Well,” Draco said. “There doesn’t seem to be any physical problem with you.”

“That means it’s something emotional, right?” Harry interrupted.

“Probably, but I want to try one last thing to be sure. You’ll be getting some assistance with you when you leave today, and I want you to try it before you’re attempting intercourse with your wife tonight.” Draco really didn’t feel like solving Harry’s problem just to give him away to the Weaslette.

“What do you mean?” Harry wasn’t sure what assistance meant.

“Tonight, you will use a sex toy on yourself before you go to her. You can do it without her knowing if you wish. Er… instructions how to do it is in the package and I’m hoping that will cause you to get an erection even with someone else.” It shouldn’t be this awkward to talk about this, it was Draco’s job.

“What toy is this?” Harry felt flushed thinking about a sex toy.

“It’s a prostate vibrator. It’s very thin and curved so it will hit your prostate when used. That will increase your arousal and hopefully give you a lasting erection,” Draco explained.

Harry was shocked. “Isn’t that a bit… gay?” 

Draco sighed. “It’s true that it’s more common among gay people, but that doesn’t mean it is gay. Straight couples often perform anal sex and plenty of men play around with toys or fingers while masturbating to feel the prostate. It’s no big deal.”

“Easy for you to say, poof,” Harry spat.

Draco’s smile faltered into a strained one. “It’s not something I force you to do to somehow lure you over to the dark side. It’s all right if you don’t want to try it, but I do recommend it.”

Harry was afraid he had insulted Malfoy, but didn’t know what to say to make things better. 

Draco put the parcel on his desk and motioned that the meeting was over.

***

Harry didn’t want to use the toy. He wasn’t sure if it would even work. He was in the guestroom with the door spelled shut just in case. He had the prostate thing in his hands, already lubed as it should be. Maybe he did want to know what it felt like- there was a reason so many people were doing it- but he wasn’t turned on by the idea. 

Harry wondered if Malfoy used one of these on himself, at least now when he was single. Did Malfoy spend his nights fucking himself for release? Fuck, Harry wanted to know what it felt like, having it inside of him. Did Malfoy think about Harry doing this to himself tonight? Would he play with himself imagining Harry fucking himself? 

Harry crawled onto his stomach to position the vibrator at his opening. What would it feel like to have Malfoy in his bed to do this to him instead? Would Malfoy groan at the sight of his virgin hole? Harry’s skin was tingling just at the thought. Harry had never felt this need to be filled before. The anticipation was somehow thrilling and he was hard even before playing with the toy.

He should go into the bedroom to try and be with his wife while he could, but he didn’t want to let the thought of Malfoy in his bed go. Would Malfoy caress him? Kiss him? Would Malfoy beg to get himself inside instead of the toy? Bloody hell! What would it be like to be fucked by Malfoy?

Harry held his breath and pushed the toy inside slowly. The feeling wasn’t bad, but then again, Malfoy’s cock would be much thicker. It took a couple of tries, but when Harry did hit his prostate, he howled. This was madness. Harry should put this away and go fuck his bloody wife, but all he could think about was getting fucked by Malfoy. Harry couldn’t stop. He kept on pushing the toy inside, biting a pillow not to scream out again. A few seconds later, Harry came, shouting, “Fuck, Draco!”

‘I’m in so much trouble,’ Harry said to himself as soon as his brain kicked in again.

***

The next couple of days were messy. 

Harry spent two days locked in the guestroom, saying he wouldn’t go back to the clinic. Ginny understood he didn’t want to see Healer Malfoy, but she didn’t like his childish approach. 

At several points, Harry had to cast a silencing spell at the room. After thinking about Malfoy, no, Draco, fucking him, a wall had come crashing down and Harry couldn’t stop imagining Draco kissing him, sucking him, touching him, playing with him and fucking him. Harry couldn’t trust himself to be quiet. When he wasn’t wanking, he was using the toy or his fingers, feeling how much he could take.

Harry didn’t see how he could salvage his marriage to Ginny. Somewhere along the way, he understood he just didn’t get hard around her because he wasn’t turned on by her. It wasn’t fair to either of them to keep it a secret. No matter how much he truly loved Ginny, he didn’t want her to go without sex for the rest of her life. Harry himself couldn’t imagine a life without feeling the electricity he felt just thinking about Draco touching him, and a marriage where they both had to go to someone else for pleasure was not a marriage Harry wanted to be in.

He had to leave her.

Harry feared that his Gryffindor courage was lost when he went to talk to Ginny. She had temporarily moved back into the Burrow, wanting space from Harry. Having arrived there he sat down with her in the garden, explaining that somehow, between all the madness in his life, he had missed the fact that he fancied boys. She thought it was a cruel joke to get out of this mess, so Harry had to share more than he wanted to make her understand. 

This was the messiest part. Ginny was crying and punching Harry, telling him how he had lead her on and then broken her heart. Her brothers came to help and took her side. They told Harry to get the hell out of there and he could only hope they would come around and forgive him one day.

Later that day, Harry took his things from their flat to find his own. Luckily, it wasn’t so hard getting a place when you were the conqueror of the Dark Lord.

Looking around his new flat, Harry realized that he had never felt so alone before.

***

Harry didn’t want to wait for the next appointment to meet Draco. He needed to ask if there was any chance Draco might fancy him back.

Harry entered the clinic around lunchtime with his invisibility cloak already on and walked past Draco’s secretary before entering his office. Draco, startled by the office door being opened, grabbed his wand, pointing directly at a Harry that couldn’t be seen. 

Harry pulled off his cloak. “Easy, Draco, it’s just me.”

“Oh, that bloody cloak of yours! What are you doing here? And did you just call me Draco?”

Harry smiled. “You did tell me I could call you ‘Draco’, don’t you remember?”

“Yes, but you never said it before. Now tell me why you are creeping into my office now instead of just coming on your scheduled appointment on Monday?”

Harry noticed that Draco sounded a bit irritated and he started to fear this had been a bad idea. “I… er… I wanted to ask if you had any plans for lunch. You know, we could go together and get something to eat if you’d like that?”

“Don’t be daft, Harry, you said it yourself, we never really liked each other. It would also be inappropriate since I am your healer.” 

Draco was looking at him suspiciously. 

“I kind of like you, now at least, and there is nothing wrong with two classmates meeting. We could go for dinner if you are busy here now.”

“I don’t know what game you are playing here, Harry, but please be kind enough to leave now.”

“Fuck, Draco! I’m trying to ask you out for a bloody date here!” Harry spluttered. 

“You are fucking unbelievable, Harry! You know that? So what? You found out that I actually did have a crush on you and you wanted to play a game to embarrass the shit out of me? Get out of here, now!” Draco was fuming. What could his straight, married patient possibly get out of this prank?

Harry didn’t get a chance to explain before he was pushed out of the office and the door was spelled shut. Damn, he had to do this another way.

***

Harry found an owl on his windowsill when he came back to his flat. 

_Hey mate,_

_You really messed this one up bad and I hate what you have done to my sister._

_But after everything we’ve been through, I have to believe that you honestly didn’t know about this, you wouldn’t hurt anyone like that on purpose._

_We will get through this eventually, but if I were you I wouldn’t come around the Burrow for a while, eh? I’ll come over to your place later._

_I talked to Ginny, please say this has nothing to do with the ferret? I’ll never understand why you didn’t slam the door in his face when you found out he was your healer._

_Ron_

Harry was glad he still had his best friend, but he wouldn’t stop going after Draco, no matter what Ron or anyone else said. He had to make Draco understand that he was serious about this.

Two days later, Draco was still ignoring all of Harry’s attempts to talk to him outside of work and it still was five days until their appointment. On Wednesday night, Harry sat down to write a note to him. If Draco wouldn’t see him personally, maybe he would be interested enough to read his note.

_Dear Draco,_

_I was being sincere, asking you out earlier. ___

_Do you want to go out to dinner with me? Friday at 7? You can even decide on the place. ___

_Will you please accept? ___

_I’ll be waiting for the return owl. ___

_Yours, Harry ___

Harry never got a response.

***

Harry wasn’t stalking Draco. No really, he wasn’t. Harry just followed Draco home from the office without making his presence known. Harry stood on Draco’s doorstep, trying to find the courage to knock, when the door was flung open and a finely dressed Draco stepped out.

Harry hadn’t seen Draco with regular clothes since their teen years and damn, Harry liked it very much. Draco seemed so much freer wearing a simple shirt and denims and it radiated from his entire body. Draco looked relaxed and comfortable, not to mention bloody gorgeous. 

Harry decided to follow Draco- what if he was on his way to a date? He had to stop him.

Five minutes later, Harry saw Draco enter a club. Harry entered a minute later, locating Draco at the bar. It didn’t seem like he was meeting someone here, but what other reason was there to visit a club? Possibly a hook-up, Harry thought solemnly. He wanted to be the one going home with Draco.

Draco took his drink and downed it in an instance before heading out to the dance floor. He wasn’t alone for long, several men lined up to gyrate around him, holding his hips and whispering something in his ears. Harry saw red and was pushing people out of his way to get to Draco. 

Harry pried the men off Draco before settling his own hands on the other man, snarling in his ears, “You belong to me, Malfoy. Don’t think you can get away.”

“Harry?” Draco tried to turn around, but Harry’s hold was too strong.

“Don’t you see what you are doing to me, Draco?” Harry continued. “This is all for you,” Harry pointed out, grinding his hard cock against Draco’s arse.

“Go home to your wife,” Draco snapped, trying to get away from Harry. 

“I don’t have a wife. I left her because all I wanted was you,” Harry said and started nibbling on Draco’s neck. 

“But, why?” Draco almost whispered.

“We can talk about this later, but for now, can we just go home so you can fuck me?” Harry’s own breath hitched just saying the words. “I never wanted anyone the way I want you right now.”

Finally, Draco groaned and moved his body back against Harry’s.

Harry moved Draco out through the club and back towards his flat when, in the middle of the street, Draco suddenly pulled away.

“Don’t!” Draco warned. “It doesn’t matter if you are free and think you want me, I am still your healer and it would be against every possible rule for me to be with you like that.”

“I can see that you want me too, you even admitted it!” Harry flailed. “And since when do we care about rules?”

“This is my work, Harry. This is who I am more than what I do. I’m serious about being respectable and professional. I can’t go around sleeping with patients just because they might want it.”

Draco felt bad about seeing Harry’s sad face. “You are welcome back to the office on Monday, but you have to stop all of this,” Draco said before Apparating away. 

***

Harry had heard Draco, but he wouldn’t give up. He had felt Draco against his chest and he had seen and felt that he wanted Harry back. He just had to try again and again until Draco would give up this notion of professionalism. Not that it was bad, Harry mused. After he had gotten Draco, he would have to be professional to the rest of his patients. Harry didn’t like sharing. 

Harry had to do something drastic.

He sent an owl to Draco in Theodore Nott’s name, telling him that he needed to see Draco right away at the Leaky Cauldron concerning a catastrophe. Harry knew it wasn’t a nice thing to do, but was happy to see Draco hurrying out of his flat. Now Harry had his chance. 

Less than thirty minutes later, a very angry Draco came home, slamming the door shut. There hadn’t been anyone waiting for him at the Leaky Cauldron, and after calling in on Theo, who said he never wrote to Draco, or had a catastrophe for that matter, it was clear someone had pulled a prank on Draco.

‘Bloody idiots!’ Draco said to himself, not knowing there was someone else in his flat.

Draco walked into his bedroom to get the shock of a lifetime. There, on Draco’s bed, lay a very naked Harry Potter with a prominent erection. Draco couldn’t find any words, he could just stare at the naked, smirking man.

“How did you get past my wards?” Draco found himself saying.

“It wasn’t that hard,” Harry smiled. “Now are you going to join me?” 

Harry hadn’t stopped stroking his ready cock during this time and Draco felt himself going dizzy. 

“Harry, you have to go. I am serious. I don’t know how many more times I can say ‘no’ to you.” 

Harry felt an unsuspected rush of emotions hearing Draco say that it at least was hard to turn him down. That had to mean Draco wanted him back. “I don’t want you to say no, I want you to come over here and claim me.”

“You know I can’t do that,” Draco said, whimpering when he saw Harry get on his knees. 

“Draco!” Harry panted. “I need you. You have to trust me when I say that I want you and no one else.” Harry said a lubricant spell and started to play with his opening.

Draco bit his lip. “You are my patient, Harry, and I can’t treat you and fuck you at the same time!”

“Then don’t treat me!” Harry roared. “I don’t need it anymore. Does it look like I have an erectile dysfunction now? The only reason I came to you was because I couldn’t get it up for someone I wasn’t turned on by.” Harry started to finger himself open, groaning as he did so.

“You don’t know that for sure. We’ve started an inquiry and we need to see it through. Maybe you can get and erection now, but have you tried having sex? Do you know that it’s lasting? And please, Harry, stop doing that!” Draco pleaded. 

“Come and do something about it,” Harry teased. “I promise I will continue with that bloody investigation about what’s wrong with me, but I can do it with another healer. First thing on Monday morning, I’ll ask for a transfer and wait in that bloody line until I get another. I won’t have anything to do with your practice anymore. Please, Draco!”

Draco could see Harry starting to fuck himself on his fingers, gasping and thrashing on the bed and he didn’t know if what Harry said made sense of if he was just trying to figure out a way to fuck Harry without guilt. “Er…” Draco started. “Wait here.”

Draco returned less than a minute later with a parchment. “Sign this, Harry.”

“Are you kidding me, Draco? I’m kind of busy at the moment,” Harry said his eyes glazed over with lust.

“No. This shows you don’t want my service anymore and request a transfer as soon as the office opens on Monday,” Draco said hurriedly. 

“Does that mean…” Harry started.

“Hell yes!” Draco interrupted.

Harry took the quill and signed it before dragging Draco over himself on the bed.

Draco kissed Harry hungrily, letting his hands touch every bit of skin he could reach. “Fuck, you’re amazing, Harry. Do you really want me to fuck you? You could do me if you rather want that.”

“We can do that?” Harry asked.

“We can do whatever we want, Harry,” Draco smiled. 

“Then I want you to fuck me now, Draco, and then, later, I can try the other way around.”

“You want a next time?” Draco asked tentatively. 

“Of course, Draco. Didn’t I tell you that I want to be with you?” Harry was puzzled.

“Yes, but I just thought you wanted a shag.”

Harry felt insecure at once. “So, you don’t want a next time?”

“Fuck, yes! I can’t say I’m in love with you, but I would like to get to know you better and to see where this can go.” Draco blushed.

Harry laughed. “Are you asking me out on a date, Healer Malfoy?”

“Shut up and kiss me, Potter!”

“Mm, you need to get rid of all of these clothes,” Harry murmured, tugging at Draco’s robe.

Draco stood up and undressed while Harry turned on his knees.

“Are you sure you want your first time to be like this?” Draco asked.

“I just want it to be you, and now!” Harry panted.

Draco sat down behind Harry and stroked his buttocks. “I need to prepare you first.”

“No, I’ve done enough, just take me, Draco. Make me yours.”

Draco played with Harry’s wet and loosened opening with the head of his cock. He loved the way Harry was begging for more. Draco slowly pushed inside and settled. Harry was grinding back against him after a while, needing Draco to proceed. 

Draco caressed Harry’s sides and started thrusting. He was a little disappointed he didn’t get to see Harry’s face when he entered, but there would be time for that later. Now Draco just had to take it easy, making sure Harry was ready to be taken the way he wanted to.

Draco sped up, reaching down to touch Harry’s own cock.

“I’m close!” Harry groaned.

“You’re so fucking beautiful spread out under me this way,” Draco panted.

Harry came, shouting, “Draco!”

Draco, feeling his lover shudder, came shortly after, biting down on Harry’s throat.

Lying beside each other in the big bed, Harry started to worry about what their future held in store.

“What are you thinking about, Harry? You’re not regretting anything?”

Harry could hear the strain in Draco’s voice. “No regrets here,” he said, smiling. “Just thinking I don’t want it to end.”

“You’re a total sap, you know that, Harry?” Draco laughed. 

Noticing Harry still was tense, Draco continued. “I want you to stay, and after all this time, I’m not letting you go, Harry Potter.”

Harry smirked. “Right, because you wanted to maul me back at Hogwarts already.”

“Oh, shut it, Potter!”

“Make me, Malfoy!”

“My pleasure,” Draco said, kissing Harry passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp-didi-fest 2011


End file.
